westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune square Saturn
The square indicates inner tensions and frustrations, and it is likely that Neptune will be inhibited from true realisation and will be bound within the unconscious mind by the barrier-forming restrictions of Saturn. This will cause Neptune to be agitatory, stimulating unconscious fears, anxieties, phobias, morbidity and guilt feelings arising from an overactive imagination which lacks suitable channels for a more healthy release. The consequences of this inner pressure and disquiet tend to create feelings of inadequacy, incompetence and inferiority. These may be quite illusory and unrealistic, yet they have a powerful influence on your actions and choices. As time passes and you perpetuate these tendencies, you continue to create negative results, which convinces you that such inferiority beliefs are actually true. You become a self-defeatist, and lack confidence in your own abilities. This negativity can spread until you begin to run away from accepting responsibility or challenges; you can become afraid to even try. Obviously this begins to severely inhibit your life experiences, as you are increasingly trapped within the parameters of your own inner phobias and lack of self-love and self-confidence. If this is allowed to persist, then this form of imprisonment will only intensify as you cut yourself off from the richness of life, and forms of depression can occur. Such a situation can be allowed to happen where inner blockages of energy generate stresses of compulsive behaviour which are internally felt as real yet are the symptoms of denying aspects of self (as symbolised by the planets which are inhibited); with this square, the probability is that Saturn's activity will become distorted too, over-emphasised by the erecting of excessive boundaries and limitations. Tendencies of anxiety and guilt are also self-perpetuating, and these expand to form a web of energy which absorbs the individual's freedom of choice, and creates circular loop patterns of repetitive thought processes. There is emotional agitation, overly stimulated by inherent negative attitudes, yet there is no apparent ability to deal with them. Dissatisfaction and confusion is to be expected, yet any impulse to change the situation can also be inhibited. The degree to which this inner psychological environment develops will be dependent on the rest of the chart; there may be mitigating factors which diminish its potential severity. Yet certain issues will be present in those who have this aspect, and several corrective and releasing acts can still be valuably taken to prohibit any likelihood of such tendencies developing. Accepting your own nature is vital. Denial of any aspect leads to its suppression into the unconscious mind, where it is likely to fester, slowly releasing poisons into the personality within the appropriate level of natural affinity, distorting body, emotions or mind. Such a forced cutting away of part of your nature is never wise, and is as foolish as cutting away an arm because there may be an unsightly mole on it. Often these tendencies to 'cut away' are indicated by square aspects, and symbolise probable inner tensions and blockages of energy which need release; yet in doing so, they can often become 'great friends', giving energy and power to enable you to achieve your aims. They are keys to real personal development, spurs to stimulate necessary integration. In accepting your own nature, self-forgiveness is required, and a refusal to compare yourself to any illusory ideal of perfection. Why feel guilty because you are not like an ideal? You never can be, and your real task is just to become yourself, warts and all; and coming to terms with that is a great freedom and liberation in itself. Face those fears of failure; everyone fails in some way, so why should you be any exception? But some fail (repeatedly) and yet still carry on, gathering more successes as time passes and achieving their ambitions. There is success waiting for you. Just shake yourself down and carry on; and when you arrive, it will taste very sweet, and you'll know a valuable secret. Talents are there within you; they are just hiding out of sight. Find that pot of gold around the corner, and perhaps with a bit of support from others you'll learn how to really use it. All of those inner illusions, guilt trips, inferiority complexes and phobias can dissipate like chimeras in the sky. The self-imposed barriers of Saturn will collapse, and Neptune will flow through, healing you and inspiring you to find a new way. Why stay in a self-created prison when there is no locked door? Stop being self-indulgent. Walk through and emerge into a new world. And isn't that worth struggling for? Remember, your life is always basically what you make it. Don't throw it away; enjoy it.